La tradicion del muerdago
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando no se cumple la tradicion del muerdago? ¿La amistad se rompera por un beso?... Cap3... Y llego el final, aunque...
1. Chapter 1

_**La tradición del muérdago**_

Capitulo 1:

Raven estaba caminando por el pasillo con dirección al living ya que buscaba a Starfire porque en su habitación no estaba. Habían quedado que irían a comprar la cena navideña al supermercado, si, comprarla hecha, lo que pasa es que Cyborg iría por los titanes Este y no había quien cocine así que Star quería hacer la cena pero con el cuento de que querían ahorrarle el trabajo preparándola, le quitaron la idea de la cabeza. Cuando la puerta del living se abrió vio una escena que nunca se imagino ver: Starfire y Chico Bestia... ¡A punto de besarse!

- ¡RAVEN! -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo pero Bestita al parecer se desmayo.

- ¡¿Que sucede aquí!?- dijo Robin entrando corriendo preocupado porque su mejor amiga había gritado- ¿Por que este griterío?

- Yo... bueno... es que...

- ¿Por que estas nerviosa Star?- pregunto el enmascarado.

- Se iban a besar- dijo Raven fríamente, tratando de ocultar su asombro y algo mas debajo de su capa, aunque lo ultimo no supo hacerlo bien, la delato el tono molesto con que lo dijo.

- ¡¿QUE IBAN A QUE?!

- Robin, amigo, cálmate- le dijo la pelirroja.

- Viejo, deja que te explique lo que paso, esto no es lo que parece.

- ¡Pues espero que tengas una buena excusa!

- Bien, esto comienza así...

_Flash back_

_-¡Listo¡esta fiesta será sensacional! y... espero que mi plan funcione- decía Bestita muy alegre y sonrojado por el ultimo comentario que hizo luego de haber terminado de adornar el living para la fiesta de navidad que harían, luego de que Robin les diera permiso de hacerla, aunque el permiso lo consiguió una tamaraneana pelirroja._

_- ¡Que bonito te quedo la decoración!-dijo emocionada Starfire mirando toooooooodos los adornos rojos, blancos y verdes- Pero ¿por que hay tantas de estas plantitas¿Que son?_

_- ¿Eh? Ah esos son muerdagos._

_- ¿Pero por que colgastes tantos?- decía mientras veía los mas de 500 muerdagos que Chico Bestia había colgado en el techo._

_- Oye Star ¿no recuerdas el programa de tv que vimos hace dos días?_

_- ¿yo? No he visto tv desde hace una semana, ya que tú no te despegas del sofá._

_- Je je, entonces lo vi solo, bueno el programa hablaba sobre la cena de navidad, los adornos y tradiciones de estas fechas._

_-¿Y una de ellas es del muerdago?_

_- ¡Exacto!_

_- ¿y de que trata la tradición?_

_- Dice que si alguien recibe un beso debajo de un muerdago en Nochebuena, la persona que la bese la amara toda la vida y si no la besa pues nadie la amara._

_- ¿Y quien quieres que te bese?_

_- Yo quiero que me bese... ¡¿Oye por que dices que quiero que me besen?!_

_- Si no es así entonces ¿porque tanto muerdagos?_

_- ¿eh? bueno... yo... este...- estaba tan nervioso ante la mirada inocente de la pelirroja que por tratar de irse estuvo a punto de tirar el inmenso árbol de navidad._

_- ¡Cuidado!- grito la tamaraneana mientras detenía el árbol antes de que toque el suelo y luego de acomodarlo, ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie._

_- ¿Estas bien Chico Bestia?_

_- Si gracias, por poco y arruino el ar... ¡AHHHHHH...!_

_- ¿Por que gritas¿Que te duele?- pregunto un poco preocupada._

_- ¡Star¡Mira el techo!_

_- ¿Que mire que¡AHHHHHHH...! -también grito al ver arriba de su cabeza un muerdago._

_- ¡Eso significa...¡Amigo Chico Bestia! Eres mi amigo, pero no quiero besarte_

_- Star yo no quiero besarte, pero tampoco quiero que la persona que quiero no me ame, recuerda la tradición._

_- Es cierto, yo quiero que Ro... Digo que esa persona sienta lo mismo que siento por el, entonces ¿no hay mas opción?_

_- Si es que la hay no la conozco, pero eso si, no se lo diremos a nadie ¡Júralo Star¡A nadie¡Mucho menos a Raven!_

_- Esta bien, no se lo cuentas Cyborg, por que si se lo dices, Robin se puede enterar y..._

_- ¡PENSABAS OCULTARMELO STAR!- interrumpió Robin el flash back de Bestita obligándolo a terminar._

_Fin flash back_

- Amigo Robin, lo siento, no se porque se lo dije.

- Y luego de eso- continúo el verde- entro Raven al living y nos encontró a punto de besarnos.

- Por eso fue que gritaron- dijo la gótica

- Pero hay algo que no me queda claro ¿Por que tanto muerdagos?

- Este... porque... porque... ¡porque quería ayudar a Cyborg con eso de la tradición!

- ¿Ayudar a quien?- dijo Cyborg mientras entraba al living

- Cyborg, amigo que gusto en verte- dijo Bestita con el sudor cayéndole como chorro de agua.

Continuará...

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta historia de navidad que se me ocurrio hace unos dias. Ojala les guste y manden review y si no les gusta tambien. Aprovecho para desearles feliz navidad (a todos los que creen claro) y que los deseos del proximo año se les cumpla._

_BYE_

_RavenSakura_


	2. Chapter 2

- Oye solo me fui por unas horas viejo.

- ¿Y los titanes este?- pregunto Robin

- Se quedaron en la ciudad comprando regalos ¿que pasa aquí? Acaso hay una reunión sin mí.

- No es eso, solo que estábamos solucionando un problemita sin importancia. Oye mejor porque no te vas a recargar tu batería y...

- Hay un muérdago sobre nuestras cabezas- interrumpió Star, poniendo en aprietos a Chico Bestia.

- ¿Y eso que? Hay un montón en todo el living- respondió mirando el techo.

- Pero Chico Bestia dice que los colgó por ti- le dijo Robin

- ¿Por mi? Yo que tengo que ver en eso ¿Bestita acaso me quieres bes...¡Huácala!- dijo muy asqueado por lo que pensó.

-Quiere ayudarte con Abeja por la tradición a seguir- le dijo Robin.

-Ah… ¿Con Abeja? pero ella y yo somos novios hace 4 días, puedo besarla cuando quiera.

-¡¿QUEEE...?!-gritaron Robin, Star, hasta Raven.

-Pensé que Bestita se los había contado, él ya lo sabia.

-¿Yo?... je je je... Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, pues, si son novios- y de pronto sonó el comunicador de Cyborg.

-Aquí Cyborg.

-Oye Chispita corazón ¿puedes venir a recogernos? los paquetes son demasiados.

-Estoy en camino- Contesto sonrojado y salio volando, literalmente, del living.

-¡Pisado!- le grito Chico Bestia.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto Raven malhumorada.

-No me queda mas opción que besarlo- dijo triste la pelirroja, tenia que hacerlo, ella quería que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

-¡NO!- sentenciaron rotundamente Robin y Raven, cosa que les extraño que lo hiciera la gótica.

-Pero si rompo la tradición, la persona que quiero no me va a querer- dijo Star muy triste, sin darse cuenta de lo oscuro que se estaban poniendo los adornos y muérdagos- tengo que besar a mi amigo Chico Bestia para que la tradición no nos afecte y...

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Raven con sus 4 ojos rojos en la cara, a la vez que varios adornos empezaban a estallar- ¡No vas a besarlo¡Y no me salgas con esa estupidez del muérdago!- los muérdagos colgados se oscurecieron, despedazándose rápidamente uno por uno- ¡No vas a besarlo¡Me importa un comino la tradición!

-Pero amiga Raven, si rompemos la tradición enton...

-¡NO ENTIENDES¡No lo vas a besar niña tonta y punto!- termino gritándole muy fuerte, dominada por su personalidad mala, haciendo que el árbol de navidad vuele por los aires estrellándose contra la pared. Los adornos rotos, de los más de 500 muérdagos solo quedan menos de 50. Star, Robin y Chico Bestia no podían creer lo que había sucedido, estaban asombrados mirando a la gótica que regresaba a la normalidad.

-¿Que sucedió¿Por que me miran así?

-Raven... Te dejaste llevar por tu personalidad mala, por la ira- le dijo un poco temeroso el chico verde.

-Yo diría por los celos- aporto el enmascarado.

-¿Yo celosa? Estas loco- respondió asombrada y sonrojada pero lo cubrió con su capucha.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- pregunto la tamaranea de triste mirada. Raven, al verla así, recordó todo y avergonzada bajo la cabeza. Ganas para salir del living no le faltaba y los poderes para hacerlo tampoco, pero huir en ese momento no era lo correcto, tenia que disculparse mas no sabia como empezar, pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes amiga, se que lo dijiste sin querer- le dijo Starfire y volando se dirigía a la puerta.

-Star yo...- pero la pelirroja ya se había ido- iré con ella.

-No Raven te quedas aquí, iré yo- ordeno Robin.

-Pero ¿por que? soy yo la que le debe pedir disculpas.

-Ella ya te disculpo- le contesto Robin con una sonrisa muy sincera. Era cierto, la pelirroja tenia un corazón de oro- Esta triste porque piensa que la persona que ella quiere no la va a querer.

-Ah... Y por eso vas a decirle que no es cierto- le contesto Bestita con tono burlón

-Gracioso...- respondió un poco molesto y sonrojado- Mientras tanto ustedes limpiaran este desorden antes que vengan los Titanes Este.

-¡¿Pero yo por que?!- reclamo el chico verde.

- Porque por ti empezó todo este lío- contesto el pelinegro saliendo del living en busca de Starfire.

-¡Rayos!- dijo como reclamo el peliverde antes de convertirse en un gigantesco gorila para levantar el inmenso árbol de navidad. Raven lo observo por unos instantes, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ella había echado a la basura todo el esfuerzo del chico pero el también tuvo la culpa, por él ella se enojo, por él ella sintió celos...

-¿Celos?- pensó y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa "estúpida idea" de la cabeza. Luego uso sus poderes haciendo que tres escobas, cada un con un recogedor y un contenedor de basura empezaran a recoger los restos de adornos y muérdagos. Chico Bestia, ya en su forma original, la observo por unos instantes, tratando de imaginar el porque actuó de esa manera, pero sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en su labor, debía terminar antes de que su líder regresara o si no lo regañaría y convirtiéndose en un colibrí empezó a colgar las caídas cadenetas que aun servían. Así terminaron de limpiar y ordenar el living muy rápido.

Raven se sentó en el sofá a descansar mirando como Chico Bestia colgaba las bombitas de colores que aun servían y otras que habían sobrado en el árbol de navidad y por tener muchas en su mano una de ellas resbalo. Cuando ya iba a dar al suelo para hacerse añicos, un aura negra la envolvió haciéndola flotar.

-¿Te ayudo?- le pregunto la gótica cuando cogía la bombita flotante.

-Esta bien- le contesto, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo al tenerla cerca, por lo que su respuesta se oyó muy seria. El silencio se apodero del ambiente, ninguno de los dos sabían de que hablar. El pobre chico verde no sabia que decirle ya que su mente trataba de crear un explicación coherente para lo que sucedió y ella tenia algo que la estaba atormentando, no sabia por que se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo pero luego que perdiera el control de si misma tenia esa idea en la cabeza por lo que ya no pudo aguantar mas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-¿Eh? Si, dime.- contesto mirándola de reojo, muy extrañado, colgando bombitas, lo mismo que ella.

-¿Hubieras besado a Starfire?

-¿Por que me lo preguntas?- cuestiono tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Solo por curiosidad- le contesto fríamente como de costumbre pero por dentro desesperada por oír la respuesta a esa duda que le molestaba como una espina en el dedo- ¿No me vas a contestar?-insistió justo cuando colgaba la ultima bombita que tenia. Él, muy tranquilo, termino de colgar 2 bombitas que tenía en la mano, la miro por un segundo y abrió la boca para responderle.

-Sí, si la hubiese besado- le respondió muy seguro y sin dejar de mirarla por lo que pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que puso la chica, algo que vio gracias a que no tenia puesta su capucha.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola, gracias a todos por los reviews. Espero que sigan la historia que ya llega a su fin.

BYE

RavenSakura


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de una vez para terminar con este fic. Gracias todos los que siguieron la historia y muchas gracias a **Kumiko-Kori**, la verdad estaba pensando en el capitulo que me pediste y si hay mas personas que lo pidan, quizas haga un capitulo extra de la conversacion entre Star y Robin, eso depende si es que todos quieren. Espero sus comentarios y que me acompañen en mis proximos fic._

_BYE_

* * *

Capitulo 3

Raven le hizo saber a Chico Bestia una duda ¿Hubieras besado a Starfire? y pues él le contesto que si lo hubiera hecho y la respuesta fue algo que le impacto, algo que no se lo esperaba, fue como un baldazo de agua helada, acaso ¿él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga? Esa nueva duda la molestaba pero ya no iba a preguntar, no quería más respuestas sorpresas. Tenia ganas de llorar, de gritar, pero no se daba cuenta el por que, no sabia el por que le dolió escuchar la respuesta de Chico Bestia. Se estaba controlando pero quería llorar y por más que luchaba contra sus lágrimas estaba por perder, así que se puso la capucha dispuesta a desaparecer.

-La hubiera besado si sintiera algo mas que amistad por ella pero no amo a Star- se apresuro en decirle el sonrojado chico al darse cuenta que Raven se iba y funciono.

-¿No la hubieras besado ni siquiera por la bendita tradición?- pregunto para cerciorarse.

-Ella si me hubiera besado pero para que no se cumpla lo que pasa cuando se rompe la tradición, ella esta enamorada de Robin. En cambio, ahora que lo pienso, no me importa si se cumple la consecuencia de no seguir la tradición, se muy bien que nadie me ama, que la persona de la que estoy enamorado no siente lo mismo por mi.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?... Quiero decir ¿se lo has dicho?

-No, pero la actitud que tiene hacia mi me lo dice, es muy distante conmigo.

-A veces podemos esconder muchos sentimientos con una actitud distante o fría. Te recomiendo que se lo digas- le aconsejo y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡Te amo Raven!- le dijo sin pensar, se le escapo, pensó en voz alta... Fuera como fuera ya se lo había dicho y tenia que seguir, aprovechando que la gótica aun no decía nada, se quedo inmóvil dándole la espalda- Este sentimiento lo llevo dentro ya un buen tiempo y si no te lo he dicho es porque se que no me amas. Bueno ya te lo dije, ahora puedes mandarme a volar- le dijo mirando al piso esperando la furia de la chica o tal vez palabras crueles de rechazo.

-Hay un muérdago sobre nosotros...

-¿Que?- pregunto muy sorprendido y un poco asustado al ver a Raven muy cerca a él, a unos centímetros de su rostro y señalando hacia el techo. Miro arriba y si, había un muérdago sobre ellos. De pronto unas suaves y calidas manos lo tomaron de las mejillas y recibió un efusivo beso, era el beso con el que tanto había soñado muchas veces, dormido o despierto, el beso tan añorado por fin se le dio.

-Yo no creo en tradiciones- le dijo la gótica viéndolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y desde hoy yo tampoco, solo creeré en lo que me digas- le respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa y una inmensa alegría en el corazón. De nuevo disfrutaban de un beso pero tuvieron que separarse al oír que la puerta del living era abierta.

-Creo que romper tradiciones trae mucha suerte- dijo Robin entrando al living de la mano de Star.

-Star, discúlpame, yo no quería...

-No te preocupes amiga, todo esta olvidado, felizmente olvidado- contesto muy contenta la pelirroja abrazando a Robin mientras que Bestita abrazaba a Raven de la cintura.

-Tampoco aproveches- le dijo fríamente, asustando a Bestita- Pero por hoy lo pasare- termino por decirle con una sonrisa.

-¿Creo que me perdí de algo?- dijo Cyborg entrando con los Titanes Este y un montón de regalos.

-Viejo, he recibido el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vida- contesto Chico Bestia para darle un beso a su "regalo" en su sonrojada mejilla.

- ¡Señorita Starfire!- dijeron los 2 pequeños titanes cuando se le acercaron a la pelirroja mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz- ¡Queremos darle este presente por ser la pelirroja mas chula de todas las chulas! - terminaron diciéndole Mas y Menos al darle un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

-Muchas gracias-contesto la tamaraneana al par de chiquitines que la miraban embobados antes de que fueran empujados por el pelirrojo enmascarado.

-Hola Star, estos chocolates son para ti, espero que te gusten...

-Gracias- respondió recibiendo la caja de chocolatitos.

-...Y espero que lo compartas con alguien y bajo un muérdago- le sugirió acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

-¿A si Speedy?...- dijo Robin poniéndose en medio de ambos pelirrojos- Entonces lo va a compartir con su novio, es decir, conmigo- le termino diciendo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE¿Es cierto lo que dijo?- le pregunto a Star y le contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza- ¡No es justo!- reclamo como niño pequeño- Tu tenias ventaja, prácticamente viven juntos- siguió reclamando con chorros de agua que le salían de los ojos ante la risa general.

Y así es como se inicio la fiesta de navidad, entre chiste y pequeñas discusiones cotidianas (Speedy comiendo pescado en la cara de Aqualad) pero a pesar de esto, en la Torre T reino el compañerismo, la amista y sobre todo el amor.

Fin, por fin.


End file.
